I've Failed
by xxPennyworth
Summary: Emotions fly high through our minds. This is it. The Justice League is gone. We're all that's left. It's up to us now. And we still don't think we can do it. The episode Failsafe as told from the minds of our favorite team of young superheros. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I have 'New Girl In Town' going to, but this idea hit me a while ago and I wasn't sure how to put it into action and now I am SO I HAVE TO DO THIS. Anyways, what's going to happen here is this is basically a Fail-Safe walk-through. What's going to happen is each part of the episode Fail-Safe is going to be taken from one person's point of view. Each time a person dies, it switches points of view, and ends a chapter. Each time someone dies there will be a chapter that is their life after death experience. Okay, now enough of my rant, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Miss Martian's P.O.V<p>

I let out a small gasp as I watched the monitor. Superman, Martian Manhunter, Atom, BOTH Green Lanterns, and Captain Marvel ALL were gone. Disintegrated. Then Batman. Of all the heroes you would think would survive, it would have been Batman. Seeing him go down, and Uncle J'onn, I had to admit it was a little devastating.

But this was all fake.

Uncle J'onn actually was orchestrating this from the outside. It was just a scenario. Just to see if we could handle it. And I can't let Uncle J'onn down. I'm already the weakest member on the team, at least I think so. I can't let everyone down, let them think I'm weak.

Dispensable.

The link was severed. As were the leaguers. I took a breath and turned to the other monitor. It was Zatara. All of our celestial units had failed. Things weren't looking too good for us. They needed ALL leaguers out in the field. This alien invasion was getting serious. REALLY serious. Red Tornado turned to us.

"If we should fail, the responsibility falls to you."

If we should fail... I knew it was fake, but... it still took a toll on me. An emotional, telepathic, mental toll. It was weird. A middle state of belief and non-belief.

But it was all fake.

I had to keep telling myself it was all fake. The graveness of the situation though, was evident. I glanced around quickly. Everyone must be feeling as I did, their faces wore the same serious expression as mine.

"We stand ready."

Aqualad's voice echoed through my head a little bit. Even though I knew it would, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. To us. But, we WERE ready. As ready as we'd ever be.

One by one reports of fallen leaguers reached us. The Flash, Zatara, The Hawks, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Icon, Wonder Woman, the list dragged on. We sat, ready, waiting, but... our spirits were sinking, I could sense it. We watched the destruction on our monitors. I wanted to look away. But I just continued to remind myself.

This is all fake.

"I fear I am all that remains of the league."

Red Tornado's voice took us all of guard as it boomed over the cave's loud speakers. As we waited for more intel, there was a weird sort of static, loud and squealing. Then silence. Silence dripping in agitation, remorse, fear...

"WE are Earth's heroes now."

Aqualad's words sounded so definite. Like they really were gone. Really... you know... dead. I mean, they all knew this was fake too. But, we are the heroes now.

Everyone was gone.

Aqualad dealt with Superboy's impatience, having Robin pull up the locations of these aliens. They were everywhere... but where ever they were they seemed to always stick in groups. But there was this one. Out in what seemed like the middle of no where.

"That's Superman's fortress of solitude."

Oh, I wished Robin hadn't said that. It was so easy to send Superboy of the edge, especially with a topic like Superman. It was so touchy. The comment seemed to agitate Superboy, but he didn't get angry. I gave him some words of comfort and rubbed his arm. I knew he liked that. They began to discuss getting to the field. To the fortress. We'd start with that alien and work to the others. Kid Flash's incorrect assumption of all aliens being ugly did not go unnoticed though. I did have to admit though, he was pretty cute when he was embarrassed. Though I'd never say that out loud. Not with Superboy's anger issues, I'm sure he'd be the jealous type. With that, we were off. We weren't sure what we would encounter.

And I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know.

As we arrived I established a telepathic link, like always. Putting myself in camouflage mode, I neared the enemy ship. It was an awkward shape, but it seemed to fly well. For a moment it looked as if it were looking for something. When it stopped, I saw it. A large door in the ice with the S shield carved into it. This must be the fortress of solitude. I telepathically broke off a large piece. I personally thought it looked like an oval cookie with a huge bite taken out of it. That reminded me, I think I may have left my cookies in the oven. I shrugged it off. That wasn't much of a problem. Not compared to what we were facing now.

"Communications disabled. Repulsions disabled." I said telepathically to the others. Artemis came out of hiding for a brief second, shooting an arrow at what we had determined was the door. The ship took a few blind shots, getting close to hitting Artemis. Too close for comfort. But we jumped on our opportunity. Aqualad sprung up from the water beneath the ice as Superboy jumped on the ship. I began to get panicky as the ships defense, the disintegration lazer, began to fire up.

Pointed directly at Superboy.

Out of no where Wolf flew through the air, latching on to the laser and flinging it in the other direction. I sighed in relief. Gotta love that mangy mutt. Okay, mangy wolf, but still. I couldn't lose Superboy.

Even if it all was fake.

Robin was already to work locating main structural points of the ship and vital areas for destruction if we were going to sever the laser. He pointed them out and I telepathically destroyed them all with strong pulses. Superboy began to pull at the laser, in an attempt to sever it. A smaller lazer dropped down. I'm so stupid for not having noticed it. But Wolf did.

And that was his mistake.

Before any of us could process what had happened, the wolf had flung himself at Superboy, pushing him out of the way, subjecting himself to the laser. I watched it happen right before me.

Wolf was gone.

I was disappointed. Saddened.

But this was all fake.

Robin confirmed his disintegration. Superboy looked effected for a minute, but he knew this was all fake too.

"There's nothing we can do for him now."

Superboy's voice sounded so emotionless over the telepathic link, but I was picking up things from his brain. It did effect him. Really, it did. He sighed, and he jumped back onto the ship, beginning to pull at the laser again. Shortly, he had is severed and carried it to my bioship. I had the bioship begin to integrate the laser into itself, meaning I would have to take it out of camouflage for a few minutes.

"We may not have a few minutes..."

Robin's voice sounded urgent. I heard a whirring of engines and turned around. There were more of these enemy ships. Two more, to be exact. Aqualad ordered me to open fire, but I couldn't. All weapons were down to integrate the new cannon, which wasn't fully integrated either.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!"

Artemis. Always there when we needed her. She already had three arrows loaded and aimed, beginning to fire.

"Get inside! I'm almost there!" Her voice yelled over the telepathic link. We all made a break for the bioship. As I neared I spun around to check on Artemis.

All too late.

She was darting for us, arrow docked and ready, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Artemis! Behind you!" I screamed telepathically. She spun around all too late. The disintegration beam had already hit her. Her body was slightly jolted into the air. It looked like she was floating in the strange, dirty yellow colored light. There was a flash, a faint floating skeleton, and then nothing. Nothing. NOTHING.

"ARTEMIS!" I screamed in vain.

Maybe this wasn't fake...

Maybe this was real.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie dokes, guys! Hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come! R&amp;R Please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this is a liiiittle over do.(: So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Artemis' P.O.V<p>

I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I had turned around too late. All to late. But it was my mistake. I should have been paying attention.

The disintegration beam hit me. It didn't hurt, well not for long. I was jolted into the air and then. Nothing.

Blackness.

Huh, I guess it was true. My life WAS flashing before my eyes... There wasn't much life there to flash. Scratch that. There was life to flash, but not a lot I WANTED to flash. I slowly relived my best days and my worst, my parents, and my sister. Having family like mine wasn't easy. My father was a villain working for the shadows. And so was my sister for that matter. Huh, maybe it's better I died, now I don't have to put up with them...

WHAT AM I SAYING?

NO ONE should WANT death! But... why shouldn't? What was there to live for? My mother, sure, the only light in my life.

And Wally.

Oh lord. I would never see him again. I'll never... I'll never get to apologize! I was so cruel to him! I... I don't know why I was. Maybe just... every time I get close to someone... Something happens to them. And I... I couldn't let something happen to Wally. Sure, we fight. I hated him. Pretended to at least. But really...

I think I love him.

Loved him, I guess... Wasn't there supposed to be somewhere I was supposed to go? Heaven? Hell? Limbo? Somewhere? Or was this my fate? To live in this eternally dark state of regret? I mean... I actually think I may be feeling myself breath... Maybe this is all illusion... Things are getting darker, more clouded now. I think I'm slipping out of it. Maybe this is really it.

Tell Mom I loved her.

Tell Dad and Sis they can rot in Hell.

And tell Wally... tell Wally... I loved him...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,<strong>** this ****was**** uber ****uber ****uber ****short ****and ****I'm**** reaaaally ****sorry! ****I ****intended**** to ****make ****it ****longer, ****but**** there's**** not ****a**** lot**** you ****can**** do**** for ****Artemis... ****and**** in ****all ****honesty, ****she's**** my ****least ****favorite ****of ****the**** team ****right ****now, ****so ****I**** can't ****really ****do**** much ****for ****her. ****But ****you ****can ****all ****justly ****assume ****Robin's**** is ****going ****to ****be ****AWESOME. ****He's ****my ****favoriteeeeeee~!****:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So,****I**** feel ****bad**** about ****the ****last ****one**** being ****real ****short, ****so ****here's ****the**** next ****chapter.**** I**** think ****it**** will ****be**** one ****of**** my ****favorites. ****Emotional ****little**** Wally.(:**

* * *

><p>Kid Flash's P.O.V<p>

The seconds felt like years as Artemis disintegrated before my eyes. I heard Miss Martian scream. At... at least I think I did. She was... she was gone...

"ARTEMIS!" I screamed. Anger began to heat my blood. I wanted to jump, scream, run... run away and never come back. I heard Aqualad order us into the bioship, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place, shaking in anger, remorse... agony. As Aqualad went to destroy the ship it shot off one last laser before its death. Maybe it was just for good luck. Maybe it'd hit something.

I wish it would have hit me.

I wish it would have just ended my life right there. Flash was gone, Iris was gone, and so was the League for that matter. Where was I supposed to go? And now the love of my life was gone. And her last thoughts of me... That guy hated me. He was a jerk.

I was a jerk.

And I was. I was so cruel to her. So scarring. So... mean. And now I can't fix it. I can't ask for forgiveness. I can't hold her. I can't comfort her. I can't kiss her.

And the lord knows I wanted to.

I made a vow to myself, and verbally as well, that no matter what, if it was the last thing I'd ever do before my final breath was drawn, I would kill every single one of those god awful alien scum bags. But more than to myself, or to the team...

I was promising Artemis.

As we headed off to the next destination, it was setting in. She was gone. Gone, gone, gone! All I could do was scream and beat that stupid dash board with my fists.

Where was Artemis' air bag when she needed it?

Aqualad was so heartless. I just wanted to jump up and rip his throat out. Telling us we could mourn later... we had a job... Pfft, whatever. To everyone else, this may still be a job, but to me...

This was revenge.

Aqualad says there's still hope. Where was that hope when the entire JUSTICE LEAGUE was disintegrated? Where was that hope when Wolf was disintegrated?

Where was that hope when I lost my dear, precious, Artemis?

We arrive at the Hall of Justice. The place is crawling with soldiers. They break lose cheering when they see us. So there's the hope.

It's us.

Aqualad says we're going to start taking enemy cannons. That's what got Artemis killed! Why on Earth (or what's left of it by now) would we do something that just got the love of my life KILLED? I guess he's leader... but, still. Sometimes Aqualad is just so... so heartless! But I can see now that these soldiers... they need us to have hope... or appear to have it. If we have hope, so do they.

So I'll have hope for them. And a hope that maybe, just maybe, what was happening wasn't real.

But I knew it was. It all was. And Artemis was gone. I just wanted to fall over and sob myself to sleep, slowly lulling myself into death. Family, loves, relations, acquaintances. All. Freakin'. Gone.

What's left to live for?

We entered the ruins of the Hall of Justice. I remember the first time we were in here. We were all so happy, so ready to be members. But we never dreamed of taking our mentors places. Well, maybe Spe- Red Arrow. I mean, sure, we all wanted independence... some of us more than others... but we all knew that we still needed our mentors. We weren't ready.

We still aren't.

M'gann is the most shaken of any of us. Well, the most visibly shaken. I know Robin. I know him better than anyone else on the team. And I know that he is taking this hard. But Robin isn't a man of emotions, per-say. But he's probably the closest to the Justice League out of all of us. And he saw them all die. Right in front of him.

Miss Martian was weeping on the ground. Shaking, broken... I saw her dart up and fly away from the large stone carving of Martian Manhunter, to which she had been weeping. The head began to rumble and was flung from the heap.

And there was our hope.

Martian Manhunter was alive. Right there. Underneath the stone. M'gann rushed to him. I could hear the happiness in her voice. Something we hadn't heard from her since the beginning of this mission. I wish I could say I was just as thrilled. I mean, yeah, this gave me hope. But there's a huge difference between hope and confirmation, Martian and Human... Artemis could still be dead.

Superboy's obstinate and logical mind was at work as he tried to make sense of Martian Manhunter's survival. Robin's joy in his words wasn't really joy as much as a 'please, give me something else to believe in.' Martian Manhunter couldn't remember anything besides getting hit with the beam and having something important to tell us. Then it hit me. I made Robin come outside with me to the alien craft Superboy had just crashed. Robin began to run an analysis for me. As the analysis dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, my hope began to rise.

"See!" I exclaimed, shaking Robin's arm. "It's giving of zeta beams! The same thing that powers our zeta tubes! This beam doesn't disintegrate! It teleports! Artemis is still alive!"

I felt like I could breath again. Like I could smile, jump for joy, run a million miles and still have enough joy to power me a million more. She was alive! Robin tried to say something, some sort of rejection to my idea, but I wasn't about to let him ruin this for me. Miss Martian thought that had to have been what Martian Manhunter wanted to tell us. There was no confirmation from him, but I didn't need one.

Artemis was alive.

Darn it! More aliens! More and more and more aliens! We ducked behind a jeep. Aqualad wanted us to jump into action, and I was on such a high, I was all for it, but our little ebony tower of reality came crashing in on our parade. But I'll have to admit, it probably saved our butts. Robin knew we couldn't win. He told Miss Martian to camo the bioship. She started to, and then the aliens shot the ship. I watched as both Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter lurched backwards, gripping their heads. Aqualad and Superboy went to retrieve them. They were alive, thank goodness, but not in too good condition. We had to fall back, setting up defenses within the hall. I couldn't help but think of those soldiers. And their families. If they were still alive. It was saddening, discouraging.

Aqualad snapped me from my thoughts. He had asked Martian Manhunter to grant us access to beam through the zeta tubes through the cave. It was only possible to do one at a time. Aqualad wanted to send the soldiers first. The general had other things in mind.

So I guess it was us.

Miss Martian was through first, then Robin. As I neared, I was scanned and... Boom. A huge explosion hit behind me. I saw a soldier injured. Badly. I turned to help, but one of Aqualad's muscular hands was already shoving me into the zeta beam. All I knew was I was now on the other side, wanting nothing more than to go back, to help. To do anything to figure out what in hell was going on.

Whoever said ignorance was bliss was a fool.

Next I was expecting Aqualad... not Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter landed on our side. He told us Aqualad was gone. Hit by the beam. We all shared a remorseful glance and Robin stepped up as leader.

Where is your hope now, Aqualad?

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW, <strong>**it ****is**** 12:20 ****A.M****. and ****I**** am**** TIRED. ****You ****are ****all ****so ****lucky ****I**** love ****you ****so ****much.(: ****So,**** whatchu ****guys ****think?**** I think this WAS one of my favorites.(: R&R**** meh ****friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I'M SO LATE GUYS! MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HAVENT HAD IT IN TWO WEEKS. SDGJKFSHFIUDJKASFDJSAKLD.**

* * *

><p>Aqualad's P.O.V<p>

One second I was there, defending my friends, my country. There was a pain, unlike any I have ever experienced before. But it was only momentary.

Now I am here.

This seemingly eternal blackness. I have left my team behind.

I have failed.

Is it wrong that... that this is what I wanted? Our world... It was in the process of being destroyed. I was their leader. I was supposed to have hope.

But I didn't.

I said I did. I said we would be fine. I put on false smiles, I fought like I meant it.

But I didn't.

I wanted to die. I wanted it to end. I couldn't survive to watch the Earth I was so new to, yet so attached to die, and Atlantis after. I knew dear, sweet, Atlantis was next. I had no hope left. I wanted to die.

I regret these human convictions.

I should have had the hope I promised. I should have meant my smiles. I should have strove to survive, to support my team.

My team...

I've left them behind. Robin, do the job you wanted. Do what I have failed to do. Please. I always said I would die with no regrets.

I guess they were just idle words.

I regret so much.

So, so, much...


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapppppieeee~! YAYZ! :D**

* * *

><p>Superboy's P.O.V<p>

We make it to the cave. Robin's playing leader, Kid Flash is hopeful, but horribly distraught. Martian Manhunter can't remember anything.

Great.

Apparently we're going to Smallville. Where ever that is. Alien headquarters. I think it looks like a giant, bulbous artichoke. Oh, just heard my name. I'm now the distraction.

Great.

Miss Martian's getting defensive. She's so cute when she's like that. She says Robin's sacrificing me. Wouldn't be surprised, I feel kinda useless anyways. She says Aqualad would never do that. Robin says she's right, and that he would sacrifice himself. He says that his sacrifice was a mistake. Even I of all people have emotion towards these events. Not once this entire mission had Robin shown one speck of emotion.

He reasons with Miss Martian, Kid Flash at his aid. But all Kid Flash cares about is Artemis. He couldn't care less if I'm vaporized. Sorry, transported. I'm still not to sure on this whole beam thing. Miss Martian is clearly not happy with this. She's worried. I tell her it's fine. It's what Superman would do. Superman... cause _I_ care about _him_... pfft...

But now it was time to address our people. They needed hope, something to believe in. We made our broadcast, our promise. I helped Robin. He wanted a lot of explosives. Not sure why, but then again, I'm trying to explain _Robin_ here. That'll never work.

We neared the artichoke, space ship, thingy. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian were first. They got inside with ease, you know, that whole Martian ghost through walls thing they do.

"Alright." Miss Martian's voice echoed through my head. "We're in. Be careful Conner... I love you."

I smiled. I loved her too. More than she'd ever know. And so off I was, smashing, crashing, destructing, you know, being a good little distraction. Maybe too good of a distraction. Robin had to remind me not to destroy to much and sever some of the connections. I began taunting them and... they deployed their little ship things. Hundreds of them.

Great.

As the hatches for the ships opened I gave Robin and Kid Flash the go ahead. Kid Flash managed to launch both of them through one of the hatches. They were in. It was their turn now. I continued to use the laser I pulled off their base to fend of as many of the ships as I could. There were too many. One knocked me off my feet and the next thing I knew... There was intense pain. For a second. Then... Darkness.

Great.

So this is death, huh? I guess if I had a life, it would have flashed before my eyes. Only two things occurred to me in this state. First, M'gann. I had left her. I told her I would be fine, I promised her. She was the only person that made me feel like I was worth something more. Something more than being a clone. Like I was... human.

I've failed her.

I've failed Superman. The entirety of my existence was to prove to him that I wasn't a worthless spawn of the enemy. And now, even though technically he's not there to know I failed, I failed him. I was supposed to take his place, to prove that I had what it takes.

I've failed him.

Oh well, I guess I'm a failure... Better than what I was before. But, hey, I guess, for a while there, I _was _Superman. And... that was...

_Great._

* * *

><p><em><em>**You like?(:  
><strong>


End file.
